Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can slide into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (I/O) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module contains one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules includes hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc.
In many configurations, fans in rack mounted systems are configured to move air from the front of a chassis enclosure, through the computing modules and other components, and exhaust the air out the back of the chassis enclosure. Many electronic components generate heat when operating and because of the high density of the computing modules in the chassis, a significant amount of heat is generated by the computing modules. Therefore, the flow of air through the chassis enclosure is essential for preventing overheating of the computing modules.
Many cooling systems include fans configured to force air to flow past the computer modules, which are cooled accordingly. However, when there are many computing modules in the chassis enclosure or there are otherwise sources of significant heat in the chassis enclosure, the fans may not be able to direct a sufficient volume of air flow through the chassis enclosure to provide effective dissipation of heat in some or all parts of the chassis enclosure.